gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x03 Homecoming
So, here’s what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us: Beth took over New Directions after Will Schuester retired. Robin may be out to get her, but she has the support of her friends Josh, Daisy and Aaron. Daisy and Aaron are secretly dating, and Beth and Josh kind of like each other – like, like-like each other – but neither one of them has acted on it yet, though they did almost kiss once. Allegra likes Caleb, but Caleb is dating Margie, though he may not be anymore after Margie and DJ sabotaged Invitationals. Elena is secretly a bisexual, which she is hiding from her parents, and she has a crush on her friend Shawn. Oh, and if that’s not enough, what Beth and Rowan don’t know is that they’re really sisters. '' ''That’s what you missed, on GLEE! ~ Tuesday morning, Margie Bonner started off to her first class alone. As she walked down the hallway, the other glee kids she passed turned away, not meeting her eyes, while the other Cheerio’s grinned at her, lip gloss coated lips peeling back and showing their perfect teeth. Margie couldn’t force herself to smile back. On her way to first period, she spotted a big, homecoming banner stretched across the hallway wall. “''William McKinley High School’s Annual Homecoming Dance'',” it read. “''This Friday, 8:00-11:00. Be there or be square!” Margie wasn’t even in a mood to laugh about the lame phrase. She had been excited for this dance since July, and now she didn’t even know if she was going. What was the point of going if Caleb wouldn’t be by her side? She wasn’t going to be one of the wallflowers standing by the sides, watching everyone else dance. She’d try to talk to him after their discussion at her locker yesterday. He refused to speak to her, meeting her pleas with childish bouts of silence. Margie was practically dying inside. She loved Caleb, and he was furious with her. Sure, he had a right to be mad after what she did, but he was just flat out ignoring her. Margie half-wished she hadn’t sabotaged Invitationals. While she may be acting like she enjoyed the humiliation she’d inflicted, she didn’t. That wasn’t the kind of person Margie was, believe it or not. It was really just peer pressure. Margie was halfway to homeroom when DJ intercepted her. “Hey, girlfriend,” He said. Margie half-smiled and DJ frowned. “What’s wrong?” He asked, slipping his arm in hers like he frequently did. “You should be happy, Marge. Our plan worked, and Coach won’t kick us off Cheerio’s.” “Caleb hates me,” She responded, her voice sounding almost like a child’s. “You don’t need Caleb Tenbrooke, Marge,” DJ said. “You’re amazing all by yourself.” “But…” Margie mumbled. “But I love him!” DJ stopped, stepping in front of Margie. He put his hands on her shoulders. “Margie Bonner, don’t you dare cry on me!” Margie’s lower lip jutted out like a child who was being deprived of candy. “Look, I know what you mean. Tommy won’t talk to me either – he says it was so juvenile of me. We’re going to get them back, Marge. Don’t worry, I have a plan.” “Oh please!” Margie scoffed, her lip snapping back in place. “Cause that worked out so well the last time!” “This plan will work!” DJ reassured her. “It doesn’t even involve possibly injuring someone with a stage light this time!” Margie rolled her eyes. “Now ''that,” She said. “Was stupid on both our parts,” “''Anyway!” DJ said, dragging the word out. “We are going to win them back, and you know how? We are going to go to the homecoming dance, look smoking hot, and have the most unbelievable time! Then they’ll release how much they need us in their lives and will come crawling back to us. Crawling, I tell you! Maybe even literally.” Margie laughed. “So, what’s up with you and Tommy anyway? Are you guys…” She lowered her voice. “Are you guys a…a ''thing?” “No!” DJ gasped. Margie gave him a doubtful look. “I mean…I like him, Marge, I do. But he’s straight, and that totally crosses a line…” “Don’t act like you don’t fantasize about kissing that sexy face of his!” Margie joked, poking her best friend in the arm. They both laughed. “…Okay,” DJ admitted in a low whisper, ducking his head. Margie pressed her forehead against the side of his face, her blonde hair creating a canopy over their gossiping faces as they continued their walk to class. “Like I said, I like him. And sometimes I wonder if I should make a move, but I’ve tried before and nothing’s come out of it. I have a P where Tommy would rather see a V.” “Sorry, Deej,” Margie sighed. “But, if it makes you feel any better, I would be honored to be your date to the homecoming dance.” DJ smirked, jokingly raising Margie’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “The pleasure is all mine,” GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US Allegra took a deep breath and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. She watched Caleb from across the hallway as he shoveled books into his locker. He picked up a history textbook and looked at it, puzzled. He bit his lip as he did so, and Allegra found it endearing. “Allegra Lyric Applebaum,” She said to herself, attracting a few stares from the people who passed her by. She didn’t notice. “You can do this. It’s just one guy. And it’s not like you’re going to ask him out or anything. No, by the end of this he will want to ask you ''out.” She pushed her brown hair behind her ears, and without another thought walked over to Caleb. “Hi,” She said, her voice shaky. Caleb turned his head, frowning at first, but when he realized it was only Allegra he smiled. ''I bet he thought I was Margie. Allegra thought. “Hey,” Caleb said. “Allegra, right?” She nodded. “Yeah…Caleb, right?” Obviously, Allegra knew Caleb’s name, but she didn’t want to sound like seem like some creepy stalker girl. “Right,” Caleb reaffirmed. He turned back to his locker, replacing his history book with his English. “So…” Allegra said, and Caleb looked back at her again. Apparently he’d thought this discussion had ended. “I’m sorry about, what I said, at Invitationals.” Caleb gave her the same look he’d given his textbook. “About Margie?” Allegra nodded. Caleb responded with a shrug. “It’s no big deal. You were right, I guess. That was really mean of her.” “It was,” Allegra said. “But…” She trailed off. “But I had no right to say that. It was rude of me and I’m sorry.” “It’s okay,” Caleb told her, closing his locker door. He started off to class and Allegra followed. He was still talking to her, anyway. “After you said that, I talked to Margie, and she didn’t even try to defend herself. I thought she was a nice girl, you know? I didn’t know she could be so mean.” “I did.”'' Allegra thought. She didn’t realize until a moment later she’d said it out loud. “You did?” Caleb asked. Genuine concern was etched on his face, and Allegra bit her lip, just like she’d seen him do. “…Was Margie mean to you, Allegra?” Allegra shrugged, not because she wasn’t sure, but because it felt wrong to trash talk a guy’s girlfriend (possibly ex-girlfriend, Allegra wasn’t sure) with him. Yet, she continued with caution. “She slushied me a few times,” Caleb frowned. “Allegra, I’m so sorry she did that to you. I really am.” “It’s not your fault,” Allegra insisted. “Really, it’s not,” “So? I’m still sorry.” At that moment, Allegra felt butterflies begin to form in her stomach. ''He’s such a sweet guy. ''She thought. ''Oh my God, I really like him…ask him out, ask him out! '' “Can…” Allegra began. “Can I ask you something?” Caleb nodded. “Shoot.” “Do you want to…” Caleb was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to ask him her question. “Do you want to sing a duet with me?” ''Way to go, Allegra. ''She thought. ''Way to go… ~ “So,” Shawn said as she and Elena made their way to glee club at the end of the day. “Are you going to the homecoming dance?” “No,” Elena replied. “No one’s asked me.” “So?” Shawn asked, using the elastic around her wrist to pull her dark hair back into a messy ponytail. “You can go with me, and we’ll have fun together.” Elena gave her a look, half surprised and half hopeful. “Just as friends, of course.” Shawn added. Elena turned away, picking at her binder. “Right,” She said. “Of course,” “You want to go?” Shawn questioned. “I don’t have a nice dress,” Elena answered glumly. “Just lots of skirts and sweaters.” “The one you’re wearing now is pretty cute,” Shawn said, gesturing to the black and white striped dress Elena was currently wearing with a cardigan. Elena smiled and shrugged as they approached the choir room. “I guess, but it’s not right for homecoming. Everyone’s going to dress up, right?” As soon as Shawn and Elena stepped inside, the rest of the girls, who were currently huddled together, turned to them. “Hey Shawn, Elena!” Teagan said, turning away from the group. “We’re going dress shopping after school. Are you guys in or what?” Shawn gave Elena a smirk. “We’re totally in,” She told Teagan. Elena rolled her eyes at Shawn playfully and the two friends sat down. The girls broke their huddle, each taking their own seat and talking about what she wanted her dress to look like. The guys were all immersed in their own discussions, none of them showing any immense interest in homecoming. Caleb moved to sit next to Allegra and they began to talk, causing many of the people in the room to become confused. That ''was new. Elena didn’t pay this any attention. She looked to the front of the room, where Beth was swiveling back and forth sadly in a rolling chair. Josh was sitting across from her, saying something in a low voice. Beth nodded meekly in response. Josh gave her a look and, since it was obvious Beth would not be doing so, he turned to address ND. “Umm, okay,” He began awkwardly. “Hey, kids.” New Directions gave a collective “hey” and Josh rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Music was not his forte. “Caleb, Allegra, you said you had something you wanted to sing?” He was unintentionally interrupted when Margie and DJ, both changed out of their Cheerio’s uniforms, arrived, late. “Sorry,” Margie said as everyone turned to stare at them, some glaring. “Continue, continue.” As Margie and DJ took two seats in the back, everyone reluctantly turned back to the front. “Caleb, Allegra?” Josh asked. “Yes,” Allegra answered, standing up. Caleb rose too and they walked to the front. “This song is a mash up Caleb helped me put together during study hall.” She explained, handing the CD to Josh so he could play it. “We definitely took recent events into account. We hope you like it.” Caleb picked up a guitar from the corner of the room. Margie hadn’t known he played. He was looking at her now, staring her down. “''I kn-kn-know a girl. She gets what she wants, all the time. Cause she’s fine.” Caleb sang. “''But for an angel she’s a hot, hot mess, make you so blind. But you don’t mind.” Allegra did a little pirouette before she began to sing. “''You,” She pointed to Margie, and everyone, even DJ, turned to look at her. “''With your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me, you have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I’m nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I’m wounded. You, pickin on the weaker man.” “''She’ll make you take her to a club, but then she leaves with friends.” Caleb sang. “''She likes to stay late at the party because the fun never ends.” “''Well,” sang Allegra. “''You can take me down with just one single blow, but you don’t know, what you don’t know…''” “''Saying yeah,” Caleb sang. “''And you want her, but she’s so mean!” “''Someday, I’ll be living in a big old city.” “''Yeah, and you want her, but she’s so mean.” “''And all you’re ever gonna be is mean.” Margie wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor and die. She’d never been so embarrassed in her life. “''You kn-kn-know that if you don’t shut your mouth, she’ll freak out.” sang Caleb. “''You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation,” sang Allegra. “''You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don’t already see them.” “''Cause she’s an uptown, get-around, anything goes girl, girl.” Caleb sang. “''She’s a hardcore, candy store, give-me-some-more girl.” “''Someday,” Allegra sang. “''I’ll be living in a big old city.” “''You’ll never let her go, why don’t you let her go?” sang Caleb. “''And all you’re ever gonna be is mean,” Allegra sang. “''Why you gotta be so mean?” She was walking towards Margie’s direction now, narrowing her green eyes like Margie imagined she’d done to Allegra many times before. “''Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy,” sang Caleb. He didn’t look mad or spiteful, he looked kind of…sad. Like he still cared about Margie. “''She’ll turn the knife into your back and then she’s calling you ‘baby’. Crazy,” “''All you are is mean,” sang Allegra. “''And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life.” “''All her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched.” Caleb sang. “''Why you gotta be so mean?” “''Yeah, and you want her, but she’s so mean.” “''Why you gotta be so mean?” Allegra sang. “''You’ll never let her go,” Caleb sang. “''Why don’t you let her go?” There was a long pause before everyone began to clap. “That was good guys,” Josh said, turning to look at Beth. “Miss Corcoran? What do you think?” Beth gave him a blank look. She shrugged. “Whatever.” Josh blinked at her, as if he’d heard her wrong, before turning back to the New Directions. “Class dismissed,” Chairs were shuffled as everyone rose and began on their way. The girls, minus Margie and Allegra who both hung back, started out together, talking again about what dresses they’d get. The boys all went off in different directions, most of them silently. Caleb and Allegra smiled at each other and then each went their own way, Caleb packing up the guitar and grabbing his bag, Allegra taking her purse and following the girls out. In the back, Margie just sat there for a moment, DJ unmoving by her side, her nails digging into the seat as she held onto it, fists clenching and unclenching. “Marge,” DJ began. “Are you o-” Before he could finish, Margie had gotten up and stormed out. While Allegra had left, Caleb was still there. Josh and Beth were there too, but they were having their own whispered conversation, with Josh doing most of the talking for once. Caleb watched Margie go, his eyes following her. When she was gone, he looked back over, his eyes meeting DJ’s stare. DJ marched over until he was in front of Caleb and looked at the other boy angrily. “I can’t believe you!” DJ said to Caleb. “I didn’t think you were that kind of guy, Caleb!” “I’m not,” Caleb said. “I love Margie, and she went behind my back and the backs of the entire glee club. Don’t I have a right to be mad?” “So talk to her about it!” DJ replied. “Don’t go and embarrass her in front of everyone!” Caleb looked down in what DJ thought was shame. Proud of himself for getting his message through, DJ left the room to go find Margie. A minute later, Caleb left too. “Beth,” Josh murmured, trying to get the blonde to listen to him like he had been ever since glee let out. “Beth, come on, look at me.” Beth looked up, her mouth set in a thin line, her eyes staring back expressionlessly. “You’re not acting like yourself.” Beth sighed. “Invitationals was a disaster,” She said. “I bet nothing like that ever happened when Will Schuester was glee club coach. Josh, I don’t know if I have what it takes to coach glee.” “Don’t you dare say that!” Josh said. “Beth, you are amazing, and you have put so much energy into this glee club. And even if you did leave, who would be the coach? You’re all they’ve got, Beth.” Beth nodded slightly. “So, are you gonna stay? She shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” ~ When the New Directions girls walked into the department store Teagan, who had been leading the pack, froze. “Oh my God,” She said. “Look who it is.” Sure enough, Margie and DJ were standing among the racks, DJ picking out dresses for Margie to try on – at least Teagan hoped they were for Margie. “What the Hell are you doing here?” The dancer hissed, pulling out her inner bitch for this confrontation. “None of us want to see either of your faces here, or at that homecoming dance.” Margie frowned, but DJ stepped in front of her, a short, strapless, black cocktail dress tossed over his shoulder. He placed his hands on his hips and Teagan rolled her eyes. “We have just as much of a right to be here as you!” He said. “We’re not scared of any of you.” “Yeah, okay,” Teagan retorted. “Come on ladies,” She said without looking away from DJ and Margie. “Let’s go,” She started off towards a different rack of dresses, the other girls following. Rowan was the caboose of the pack, and instead of following Teagan, she walked right up to the two fellow Cheerio’s, grabbing the black dress off of DJ’s shoulder and throwing it over her arm. “I’ll take that,” She said in a tone normally used by Margie herself. Then, Rowan turned on her heel and joined the other New Directions girls. Teagan brushed through the racks. There was a black fringe dress she gave to Rowan, a one shoulder white party dress she gave to Elena. Now, she just needed something for herself. But nothing was jumping out at her. She went past flashes of blue, pink, black, nude, purple – wait. Teagan pulled out the second to last dress and held it out so she could examine it. It was the nude one, form fitting with a short skirt and long sleeves, with gold sequins traveling all down the dress in a pattern that resembled a fashionable version of flames. She turned around and held it up to herself, facing the rest of the glee girls. “What do you think?” Teagan asked. The other girls all gave nods of approval. “I like it,” said Rowan. “Me too,” said Shawn. “It’s so you,” added Elena. Teagan smirked and added it to her pile, grabbing a black scoop dress with long sleeves and a one sleeved sequin dress in navy blue as well, before heading off to the dressing rooms with the other girls. DJ was back there already, waiting for Margie. The blonde emerged a second later, dressed in a really short silver dress. Teagan forced a cough. “Trashy!” She said, coughing again. “Wow,” She looked to Margie and DJ. “Sorry about that. I hope I’m not coming down with something.” Margie rolled her eyes in response, turning back to DJ. He shrugged. “It kind of is,” He admitted quietly. Margie gasped. Teagan hung up her loot in one of the empty dressing rooms, the click of hangers against hooks being heard in all directions as the rest of girls followed suit. The store radio played the beginning of a Kelly Clarkson song as Teagan pulled her sweater over her head, careful not to mess up her hair. “I love this song!” She said, tugging down her skirt. Margie walked back into her dressing room, beginning to work on her zipper and try on the next dress. “''I don’t wanna be left behind,” She sang. “''Distance was a friend of mine.” “''Catching breath in a web of lies,” Allegra sang, taking a coral dress off the hanger. “''I’ve spent, most of my life,” “''Riding waves, playing acrobat,” Rowan sang, emerging from the dressing room in a two toned cut out dress. “''Shadowboxing the other half,” Teagan sang, walking out in an off the shoulder gray dress. DJ made a face at both of their looks and they both went to go try something else on. “''Learning how to react,” Shawn sang, looking fearfully at a display of high heels. “''I’ve spent most of my life,” “''Catching my breath,” All the girls sang. “''Letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show.” “''Now that you know, this is my life.” Teagan sang.'' “''I won’t be told what’s supposed to be right.” “''Catch my breath,” All the girls sang. “''No one can hold me back,” Elena sang, offering a pair of nude pumps to Shawn. “''I ain’t got time for that.” “''Catch my breath,” They all sang. “''Won’t let them get me down,” Margie sang, doing a model pose in the mirror in a printed dress. “''It’s all so simple now.” Allegra walked out of her dressing room and stood next to Margie by the mirror. Margie made a face and went back to her own dressing room. “''Addicted to the love I found,” Allegra sang into the mirror, reaching out to run her fingers down the glass. “''Heavy heart now, a weightless cloud.” She turned to DJ in the halter dress she had on. “No,” DJ said. The dress was white on top with a black band around the waist and a pink skirt and just not pretty. “Just no,” Allegra sighed and went to try on another dress. “''Making time for the ones that count,” She sang. “''I’ll spend the rest of my time,” “''Laughing hard with the windows down,” Shawn sang, spinning around in a little black dress. “''Leaving footprints all over town.” “''Keeping faith,” Elena sang, brushing through a rack of earrings. “''Karma comes around. I will spend the rest of my life,” “''Catching my breath,” All the girls sang. “''Letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life. I won’t be told what’s supposed to be right.” “''Catch my breath,” Rowan sang. “''No one can hold me back, I ain’t got time for that. Catch my breath. Won’t let them get me down, it’s all so simple now.” Margie opened the dressing room door in just her light green lace bra and panties. She smiled at DJ, who was laughing. “''You helped me see,” She sang. “''The beauty in everything.” She held up her hands in a shrug. “Should I just go like this?” Margie joked. DJ, still laughing, shook his head, and she ducked back into the dressing room. “''Catching my breath,” The girls sang. “''Letting it go. Turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life. I won’t be told what’s supposed to be right.” “''Catch my breath!” sang Rowan. “''Catch my breath,” All the rest of the girls walked out of their dressing rooms except Teagan, each one of them in such nice dresses DJ didn’t know which way to look. Rowan wore a red tartan dress with a zipper and tulle, which she paired with the perfect clutch and wedges. Allegra looked pretty in a pale pink dress with jewel flowers on the bodice. Margie looked positively sexy in a black dress with a lace neckline and sleeves. Shawn wore a red dress that was longer in the back and shorter in the front that really showed off her great legs, and she even had on a pair of black booties with a low heel. Elena wore a gray dress with embroidered flowers and leaves all the way down. Teagan emerged a second later in the gold dress, the zipper undone. She walked to the mirror and didn’t join in. “''No one can hold me back, I ain’t got time for that.” The rest of the girls grouped together in front of DJ, posing, while Teagan reached for the zipper. She tugged and tugged, but the zipper didn’t budge. “''Catch my breath,” The rest of the girls sang. “''Won’t let them get me down, it’s all so simple now. It’s all so simple now!” DJ burst into applause, rising from his seat. “Perfection!” He said. “Perfection, all of you!” Teagan stared at herself in the mirror, her jaw slightly agape. Teagan wasn’t fat, not by far. So how come this dress – which was a size 8, her size – didn’t fit her? “It has to be some mistake,” She said to herself. “Are you okay, Teagan?” One of the girls asked. Teagan wasn’t paying attention, so she didn’t know who it was. Teagan took this as a challenge. She would do whatever it took to fit into this dress. “Yeah,” She said, turning around and flashing a fake grin. “I’m fine.” ~ Beth sat in the teacher’s lounge on Wednesday, staring at her cup of coffee. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her, and sure enough Josh was coming her way, Aaron and Daisy behind him. “Bring backup?” She said, not as jokingly as she normally would, as they sat down. “Yup,” Josh said, not even denying it. “We’re here because we’re worried about you, Beth.” “I’m fi-” Beth began. “Don’t you dare say you’re fine, Beth Corcoran.” Daisy cut her off. “We all know you are not fine.” She felt Aaron’s hand rest on the small of her back, but tried to not let that faze her. “You need to get out of this funk,” Aaron added. “And we think we have a solution.” “What?” Beth asked. “Homecoming,” Josh answered. “Smith needed someone to perform, and when we mentioned that New Directions would perform for free, he was all for it. Once the kids get up there and perform amazingly, you’ll realize that you’re doing a good job.” “I wouldn’t be so sure, Joshua,” Robin walked over, positioning herself between Beth and Josh, holding her Cheerios bullhorn. “Do you just follow us around or something?” Aaron asked her, irritated. “Oh please, Byron,” Robin scoffed, getting his name wrong yet again. “I have much better things to do with my time.” “And yet you’re here,” Daisy whispered, making Aaron smirk. “I myself am going to be a chaperone at the dance this weekend-” Robin began. “Oh, so you mean we’ll see you there? Yay!” Josh said sarcastically. Robin ignored him. “-And I know I speak for everyone when I say I do not want to listen to that horrific glee club screech at me all night.” “It’s not your decision!” Daisy said. “No one asked for your opinion!” “My dear, dear, Rosie,” Robin said to her in what was supposed to be mock comfort. “I am simply warning you all of the repercussions of your actions. When New Directions gets up there and fills the room with so much glitter, homosexuality and rainbows that everyone will be forced to evacuate, that won’t do much for Miss Corcoran’s self-esteem, will it?” She smiled. “Good day.” Robin stepped out into the hallway, just as a redheaded student in a baseball cap walked by. She ripped the hat off his head and threw it across the hallway. “I hate hats!” She screamed into her bullhorn, making the kid scamper off. Then, she was gone. Beth glared at the Cheerios coach’s blonde ponytail as she retreated. “Guys?” She said. “Yeah?” Josh, Daisy and Aaron all replied uneasily at the same time. “I think we need to call an emergency glee club meeting.” Her friends grinned. ~ “Homecoming,” Beth announced to the glee club, capping her Expo marker, which she’d used to write that very word on the board. “I know most of you guys are going, and now, Smith has allowed us the opportunity to perform at the dance.” The New Directions hooted and hollered in excitement. “We’ll still get to dance, right?” Teagan asked. “Of course!” Beth assured her. “All that I ask is that each of you perform a few numbers during the night, any song you want. The rest of the time you each can do whatever you want – dance, have fun, whatever.” The bell rung for first period. “Alright guys, I want all of you to think about what you’re going to sing. Have a good day!” The kids grabbed their bags and binders and went off to class. Beth gathered her stuff and started off too, hoping to beat her students to history. Teagan walked leisurely today, and she was the second to last to leave the room when she stopped and saw Ben. He was frowning as he fumbled to collect his papers. The blind boy let out a small, annoyed sigh as he stuffed papers into his book bag. By that time, Teagan was already halfway across the room. “Here,” She said, kneeling down and taking his bag from him. She noticed it was very disorganized as she put his stuff into it, but she found it understandable. Once she had moved everything around, she handed it back. “Thank you,” Ben said, taking his bag back and standing up. Teagan followed suit. “Are you okay?” Teagan asked him. “I get by,” Ben replied, lifting up his cane. “I didn’t mean that,” Teagan said, walking by Ben’s side as he started off to class. “I meant that you look upset.” Ben frowned. “I don’t want to go to the dance.” He admitted. “Why?”At this, Ben laughed. “Seriously, what’s so funny?” “You,” was Ben’s reply. “Teagan, I can’t see, I don’t want to go to a dance. I don’t dance.” “Anyone can dance.” “Not someone who can’t see.” Teagan frowned. “I could teach you how to dance.” “You don’t think I’ve tried to learn?” Ben asked. “I’m a huge optimist and even I’ve admitted that I cannot dance. I always bump into stuff.” “Have you ever danced with somebody else before?” Teagan asked. “All you have to do is follow their voice and you won’t crash.” Ben paused. “Are you serious about this?” “Yes!” Teagan cried. If she wanted to fit into her dress by homecoming, she’d need all the exercise she could get. “…Okay,” “Okay?” Teagan said excitedly. “Yeah, okay,” Ben told her. “You can teach me how to dance.” Teagan almost squealed. “You won’t regret this Ben – I promise!” ~ “So,” Tommy was saying to Caleb that afternoon at lunch. “I was just set to ask this girl out – she was a hot girl by the way, really smoking –” “You’ve said that five times now,” Caleb sighed, his mouth full of sandwich. “Dude, I get it, she was hot!” Tommy frowned. “Okay, so, I’m about to ask the hot girl out, and then this guy walks up and starts talking her up and I’m like: ‘Dude, I had dibs!’ So the guy looks at me – he’s a big guy, really huge –” “He was big! Okay!” Caleb said. “I get it! Continue!” “So the guy gives me a look, and then he tells me that the hot girl is his girlfriend. And I’m like ‘Uh-oh’ and the guy cracks his fists, and I take off running, and I run and run and run, until finally I crash into someone. And I’m like: “Oh wow, I’m so sorry,” and then I look up and it’s this really hot girl, even hotter than the first! She asks me if I’m okay, we get to talking, and then she asks me ‘Well, can I buy you a coffee?’ and I’m like ‘Hell yeah you can!’” Tommy took a sip of his drink. “So that is how one hot girl and her scary boyfriend inadvertently got me a date with an even hotter girl.” “Wow,” Caleb said unenthusiastically. “Great story.” Tommy opened his mouth to retort, but he froze when someone walked up behind Caleb. Caleb turned around, and Allegra smiled down at him, sitting next to him. “Hi,” She said to Caleb, before turning to Tommy. “Hello,” “Hello,” Tommy repeated, dumbstruck, before going back to his food. “So,” Allegra said to Caleb, watching him take a bite of his sandwich. “I was wondering…do you have a date for homecoming?” On the other side of the table, Tommy nearly choked. Caleb swallowed. “Umm, no,” He said with a shake of his head. “I actually don’t have a date.” “Well, do you want to go?” Allegra asked. “You know…with me?” Tommy was currently taking a huge sip of his water and fanning his face with his hand. “Sure,” Caleb answered. “I really do like hanging out with you, Allegra. You can always use more friends, right?” Allegra’s face faltered and Tommy burst out laughing. “Excuse me,” He said when Caleb and Allegra looked at him, before laughing again. “I’m just gonna…go.” He couldn’t leave the table fast enough. “So,” Caleb said to Allegra. “Meet you after the homecoming game?” Allegra forced a smile. “Sounds great.” ~ Friday night, Allegra waited for Caleb in the gym. She could hear him before she saw him – the victory screams of the football team being audible all the way from the front entrance. They stepped inside the gym, and Tommy held up Caleb’s hand. “We won, bitches!” He screamed, causing the team to start cheering again. Caleb let Tommy chest pump him and pat him on the back, before he walked over to Allegra. “We won,” He said. “So I heard,” Allegra laughed. She looked to the dance floor, which was currently full as the DJ played some Top 40 song. As Allegra scanned the room, she froze, spotting DJ and Margie walking through the crowd…towards them. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Margie looked amazing in that dress she’d found that day at the store. ''Damn. Allegra turned back to Caleb and grabbed his hand. He blinked at her. “Do you want to dance?” Caleb nodded as Allegra drug him off. “Yeah, okay,” Watching this, Margie sighed and stopped dead in her tracks. “I can’t believe he’s here with her,” She said to DJ. “That little bitch is filling him with nonsense.” “Chillax, woman!” was DJ’s reply. “Let’s go dance! Grin and bear it, isn’t that what they say?” “Yeah,” Margie said. “I guess but…” Margie looked over to her best friend – DJ wasn’t looking at her. “Deej?” She shook him. “Earth to Deej?” DJ wasn’t paying attention – he was too busy watching Tommy, who currently had his hands in his pockets and was laughing with another football player. DJ shook his head. “Uh, sorry, Marge.” He said, shoving her towards the dance floor. “Go have fun on your own; I’ll be there in a minute.” Margie whimpered, looking at him confusedly, and then walked off towards Tommy. “Hi, Tommy.” “Don’t you even think about spiking this,” Robin said meanwhile over by the punch bowl, as she handed a glass to a random student. She looked surprisingly well put together in an emerald green dress, a nice change from her usual sweats. “This punch bowl is a Sylvester family heirloom, used at every McKinley High dance since the 2011 Prom. It has not had alcohol in it yet, let’s not start now.” The kid walked away quickly, and Rowan, Shawn and Elena came up next. Robin shoved a glass in Rowan’s hand. “Do not even think about spiking this Puckerman, I know you come from a long line of self-proclaimed ‘badasses’.” Rowan rolled her eyes and took a sip. She swallowed and promptly coughed. “God? What the Hell is this?” “Let me think,” Robin said, rallying off the ingredients. “Ginger ale, cold water, lime juice, orange slices, brewed tea and a wee bit of placenta. It’s my mother’s recipe, I’m trying it out.” Rowan wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and set her cup down, turning her back to her Cheerios coach. Robin picked up the spoon and continued filling cups. “Hey, Robin.” Robin looked up at the sound of her name; finding Beth Corcoran and her little group of mediocre teachers slash sidekicks. Beth was wearing a teal and black dress, her blonde hair piled on her head, her three friends behind her. While Josh had gone for a traditional suit, Aaron had a few touches of light blue on his, to match Daisy’s dress. “How’s it going?” “Fine,” Robin said drily. “Just protecting the integrity of my family’s punch bowl and waiting for your glee club to implode. I’d ask how you are but I don’t really care.” “I’m not threatened by you,” Beth told her. “You know what you are? You’re just a big bully, and I’m not going to let you get inside my head. I’m stronger than you, I am above you.” “Oh Elizabeth, darling,” Robin said in a voice that was clearly supposed to be sweet. “I have no idea what you mean.” “Yes you do,” Beth responded. And before she even realized what she was doing, in a moment that made Beth feel like she was in high school again, she dumped that punch bowl over Robin Sylvester’s head. Robin’s jaw dropped as the liquid ran down her hair and onto her clothes. Josh took a step back to avoid being in the splash zone while Aaron’s eyes went wide and Daisy let out an audible gasp, the two of them holding hands discreetly. “This,” Robin hissed. “Is not over!” Then she stormed out, probably to go get dry. Beth turned around, a grin on her face at standing up to her enemy. She grabbed Josh by the arm, catching him by surprise. “Come on, Norton,” She said. “Dance with me!” Before he could agree, Beth dragged him off to the dance floor. That left Daisy and Aaron. The latter shrugged. “Wanna dance?” “Nope,” Daisy said. “I think I have a better idea. Follow me – they won’t miss two chaperones.” Then, the two of them made a beeline for the exit. “What do you want, DJ?” Tommy was currently asking across the room. “I want to talk to you,” DJ replied. “I have nothing to say to you,” Tommy told him. “You acted like a child and –” He was cut off when DJ kissed him firmly on the lips, catching him off guard. Tommy’s whole body tensed up for a second, but then he found himself kissing back. After what felt like a lifetime, DJ pulled away. “What the Hell was that for?” Tommy asked. DJ shrugged. “I just wanted to know what it would feel like.” DJ turned around, casting Tommy one last look before he made his way to the stage. “''I’m feeling sexy and free, like glitter’s raining on me. You’re like a shot of pure gold, I think I’m bout to explode. I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air, now I’m breathing like I’m running cause you’re taking me there. Don’t you know? You spin me out of control.” Rowan smiled and turned to Shawn and Elena. “Let’s dance, bitches!” She laughed, before heading off towards the very center of the floor. Across the room, Harlow zoomed in on her with his camera as she moved and spun. “Whoa,” He said to himself. “Look at her go.” Shawn turned to Elena and shrugged before extending her hand. “May I have this dance, Miss Baker?” She asked jokingly. Elena slipped her fingers through Shawn’s. “It would be my honor, Miss Levine.” Together, they raced onto the floor. “''Rock my world into the sunlight,” DJ was singing, now on stage. “''Make this dream the best I’ve ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I’m a domino.” On the dance floor, Teagan was carefully leading Ben through her movements, just like they’d practiced. “You’re dancing!” She laughed, guiding Ben through how to spin her around, or at least try to. “It’s okay if you step on my toes, I’ll forgive you.” She was in a particularly good mood tonight – the dress had fit. Sure, she’d had to eat hardly anything all week, but she’d been bloated anyway. All that crap she put into her body didn’t help her anyway. She’d have to do this again sometime. Now, if only her stomach would shut up… “Thank you, Teagan,” Ben said, trying to be heard over the noise. “Really.” Teagan chose to ignore it. “You’re welcome.” She said. So what if she was hungry – she looked good, and that was all that mattered. “''Ooh, baby, baby,” DJ sang. “''Got me feeling so right, ooh, baby, baby. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!!!! Rock my world into the sunlight. Make this dream the best I’ve ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I’m a domino. Every second is a highlight, when we touch don’t ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I’m a domino!” Everyone clapped and DJ made his exit down the side stairs. He passed Margie, who walked to the microphone. DJ stood in front of the stage – he couldn’t wait to hear what kick ass, girl power anthem Margie would perform. Margie scanned the crowd until she found them – Caleb and Allegra. “I’d like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Caleb.” Margie said into the microphone. “I know I was a real bitch, but I love you, and I hope you’ll forgive me.” DJ practically went cold. “What are you doing?” He mouthed. “Saving my relationship,” Margie mouthed back. She cleared her throat and began to sing. “''I don’t know if I can yell any louder. How many times have I kicked you out of here, or said something insulting? I can be so mean, when I wanna be. I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces, when my heart is, broken. Da, da, da, da, da. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I always say how I don’t need you, but it’s always gonna come right back to this. Please don’t leave me.” Allegra looked up at Caleb, whose face was softening. He was actually smiling, and he wasn’t holding onto Allegra anymore. “''I forgot to say out loud,” Margie sang. “''How beautiful you really are to me. I can’t be without, you’re my perfect little punching bag. And I need you, I’m sorry. Da, da, da, da, da. Please, please don’t leave me. Baby, please don’t leave me. No, don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me. I always say, I always say how I don’t need you, but it’s always gonna come right back to this. Please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me. I, I always say how I don’t need you, but it’s always gonna come right back to this. Please, please, please don’t leave me. Baby, please, please don’t leave me.” As the song ended and everyone clapped, Caleb looked back at Allegra. “Allegra, thank you.” He said. “You’ve been a great friend and I like hanging out with you, but I need to go be with Margie.” Allegra didn’t know what to say. “But,” She managed. “But, Invitationals…” “I love her, Allegra.” Caleb said. “And, I’m not ready for our relationship to be over.” He patted Allegra on the back, like she was a friend from the football team. Then, he walked over to Margie, throwing his arms around her and helping her down from the stage. Allegra watched them kiss and Tommy and DJ come to join them. “Come on,” Margie said as Caleb wrapped an arm around her waist. “Let’s blow this joint.” “I’m thinking late night Chinese,” Caleb announced. “Who’s in?” “Me!” was the chorused reply, and the friends started out together. Allegra watched them leave. God, she was so stupid. “''I’m wide awake,” Allegra sang. “''I’m wide awake.” She made her way to the stage, watching all of the slow dancing couples – Shawn and Elena giggling as they awkwardly swayed, Teagan whispering the movements into Ben’s ear, Beth and Josh trying not to make it awkward as Josh’s hands settled on her waist. “''I’m wide awake.” This was all so stupid of her. God, she was an idiot. “''Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard, with an open heart. I’m wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong? I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn’t dive in, wouldn’t bow down. Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, till I woke up on, on the concrete.” Tommy and DJ sat in the backseat of Caleb’s car as he drove to the nearest take out place, Margie laughing from shotgun. The two boys exchanged a look, and Tommy turned his head, watching the lights go by. DJ eventually went back to his window too. “''I’m wide awake,” Allegra sang. “''Yeah, I am born again, out of the lion’s den. I don’t have to pretend. And it’s too late. The story’s over now, the end.” Aaron and Daisy made out in the back of Daisy’s car, sprawled out in the backseat. Daisy ran her hands down Aaron’s chest, his jacket in her front seat. “Such a pretty dress,” Aaron said, rubbing her shoulder. “Too bad we have to take it off.” Daisy giggled loudly, sitting up. “I’ll drive.” She announced. “My place or yours?” “Which one’s closer?” Aaron asked. Daisy laughed again and made her way to the driver’s seat, Aaron doing the same as he slipped into shotgun. “Don’t forget to buckle your seatbelt,” She told him. Now it was Aaron’s turn to laugh. “''Falling from cloud nine, it was out of the blue,” Allegra sang, staring ahead and yet seeing nothing. “''I’m crashing from the high. I’m letting go tonight, yeah I’m letting you go, I’m falling from cloud nine. I’m wide awake. God knows that I tried, seeing the bright side. I’m wide awake. I’m not blind anymore…” “I’m having a nice time,” Ben whispered to Teagan. The dancer smiled, her stomach rumbling again. “Me too.” “''I’m wide awake. I’m wide awake. I’m wide awake. I’m wide awake.” Allegra sang. “''I’m wide awake.” ~ Hey guys! Yes, this is another desperate plea 'for Update Team members. I’m going to keep asking until people join, you know that right? Join The Update Team and I promise the torture will end. Right now, Rylee (Dare-2-Dream) and I are updating all the pages, and it is no fun for us! We need your help! If you could just update your character’s page after every episode it would make a huge difference. Also, comments are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts